miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Miraclum agęci ( wszytkie rozidziały)
Tu będę wklejać moje rozidziały które muszą być pisane oddzielnie bo tak tarci to sens.Bo jak czytasz to już nie masz takiego zaskoczenia. Miraclum agęci cz.1 ( zabawa w butelka złe wyzwanie wyjazd Maji z Polski) Maja Milk No więc organizacja kazała mi przenieść się do Paryża.Powiedzieli że poznam tam swojich pomocników z Chin z mojego rejonu i z Paryża .Powiedzieli też że jestem już dość doświadczona i wysportowana więc mogą mnie posłać na większy rejon.Użyli jakiejś maszyny dzięki której mogli przekonać mojich rodziców że mają wyjechać do Paryża. Narrator Polska Mama Maji M:Maj zbieraj się bo zaraz masz się pożegnać z przyjaciółmi. Maja M:Już ide tylko wezme torbe-ppowiedziała po czym zeszła na duł i wybiegła z domu do parku gdzie mieli się spodkać. Agata:Maja przyszłaś-powiedziała z entuzjazmem Maja:To co robimy? Daniel:Może pogramy w butelke albo w rolade/papierosa Maja:Może najpierw rolade/papierosa chyba pamiętarz ostatnią butelke. Daniel zaczerwienił się jak burak. D:Oczywiście że pamiętam jak mugł bym zapomnieć-jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił A:To gramy czy nie bo my tu gadu gadu a jutro już Maji nie będzie-powiedziała Maja odrazu posmutniała. Zaczeło się.Pierwszy to: Czarny kot liże kibel z zającem w damskiej.( XDXDXDXDXD oni jescze nie znali czarnego kota a już go nie lubią) Drugi: Biedronka całuje się z czarnym kotem w łużku ( muzgu chyba coś mówiłam że nie wolno tak robić postacią)( i co z tego to jest zabawne) Trzeci: Tygrys całuje się z sokiem w windzie ( muwiłam nie aż tak chore) ( bardziej poprzeczki nie zniże)( to przestani pisać coś takiego)( Nie!!!)( Tak!!)(NIE !!!!!!!) ( Jeśli chcecie żeby mój chory muzg pisał i mnie wkużał to piszcie, czy mam go wywalić czy nie?) Czwarty; Żul je książki z baterją na dworcu kolejowym ( ok to jusz jest wmiare) ( Dziękuje) Śmiali się do rozpuku. A:To może zagramy w butelke dla odwarznych-powiedziała M:Chyba pamiętarz co było ostatnio A:Tak tylko nie takich jak były wtedy dobrze? Wszyscy powiedzieli- dobrze Zaczeła się gra wypadło na Maje i Daniela.A jak wypadnie na dwie osoby to obydwie muszą wykonać zadanie. Maja była bardzo zestresowana lecz nie było po niej tego widać, pewnie po ostatnim zadaniu ale ciii wrucimy do tego puziniej. Maja:To jakie zadanie nam dasz?-zapytała zestresowana A:Macie się przytulić ale nie tak przyjacielsko-i jej chytry uśmiech Maja i Daniel;COO?!!!!?!?!?! Agata:To co słyszeliście macie się przytulić na wizji Maja:Czekaj teraz dodałaś wizje Agata:Nie Maja:Dobra I w tej chwili ..... Paaa. Maj sprytny lis, chytry lis. B) Niestety ten świat schodzi na psy.Nie tylko na wiki ale wogule.Niektórzy ludzie niszczą wszystkie cenne przedmioty rośliny i zwierzęta.Kusownicy zabijają tygrysy które są na wiginięciu.Drwale niszczą lasy które dają nam tlen i zdrowie.I co kogoś to wogule obchodzi nie bo po co nie lepiej mieć to gdzieś ale nie ja tego tak nie zostawie.Mam plany jak uratować lasy i wszytko moje kochane mażenia o ratowaniu świata.Zawsze trzeba dążyć do celu i się nie poddawać i się uda.Karzdy ma swoje mocne strony i gorsze ja mam dużo wad i w tej kwesti jestem szczera.Jestem wielką gadułą,ta wada jest najgorsza. Nigdy nie dałam sobie wejść na głowę, poddawać się to nie moja działa.Zawsze walczę o swoje tak samo jak Polacy o niepodległość.Czy zrezygnowali z nie podległości, nie chociaż wojska zaborców były liczne.Czy Polacy marudzili jak bronili innych krajów, nie chociaż one też dokuczały krajowi.I co nadal ktoś sądzi że jestem uparta to typowe oznaczenia narodu Polskiego czyli odwaga,mądrość,pomocność, jak komuś się to nie podoba to może znaczyć że wyrzekacie się swojich przodków którzy walczyli o to żebyście żyli i mieli lepsze życie od nich poświęcili się i co ty chcesz ich po prostu ignorować tak jakby nigdy nie istnieli.Oni uratowali twoje życie gdyby nie oni ciągle trwała by wojna a ty pewnie już byś nie żył/a.I co w końcu komuś otworzyłam oczy nie patrzcie tylko na siebie, wokół jest pełno ludzi którzy potrzebują pomocy a ty przechodzisz jak by nigdy nic i co jakby ktoś ci tak zrobił kiedy ty byłaś/eś by w potrzebie.Dlatego ludzie trzeba pomagać karzdemu wrogowi czy przyjacielowi, obcej osobie czy znanej.Karzdy ma w sobie dobro tylko trzeba to dostrzec.Nawet najgorszy drań może się zmienić na lepsze.Pamiętać o świętych zasadach czyli: 1Nigdy się nie poddawać 2Dostrzegać w ludziach dobro 3Nie oceniać ludzi po ich czynach które zrobili w przeszłości 4Nigdy nie dawać sobą pomiatać chyba karzdy wie co stało się z polską jak przestała się opierać.Stała się wiekim polem bitwy.Podzielono ją na trzy części.Polacy nie mogli używać własnego języka.Ale jak znowu wstała na nogi to była jednym z najpotężniejszych kraji.W drugiej wojinie światowej Polacy wygrywali.Nawet do dziś Polacy są jednym z najlepszych kraji pod wpływem pracowników.Polacy są rozmieszczeni po europie calutkiej. 5.Pomagać potrzebującym nie ważne komu bo zawsze Bóg ci to wynagrodzi za dobre czynny idziesz do nieba a za złe do piekła.Pokarz że potrafisz pomuc każdy potrzebuje pomocy nie ważne czy w szkole czy na drodze lub obok sklepu. 6.Nie dać się oszukiwać.trzeba być zawsze na baczności nigdy nie wiesz czym zaskoczy cię życię. Raz szczęście raz pech nie ma co marudzić tak jest. Pewnie nikt tego nie przeczyta. ~Srebna wilczyca~ Miraclum Agęci cz.2 ( Poznanie) Ja trzęse się ze strachu bo dziś wywiadówka.A jedna z rzeczy których się boje to , mój tata jak jets wkurzony.Więc po mojim wpisie ja się bunkruje. Maja Milk Zawołała mnie mama. Maja:Musze jusz iść Agata:Dobra to do następnego razu. Pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi i pobiegłam do domu. Marinette Właśnie leciałam samolotem do Paryża.Nie byłam zabardzo zadowolona, przecież miałam tam przyjaciół. Adrien Właśnie leżałem na łużku i rozmyślałem o nowych agętach którzy będom zemną współpracować.CIekawe jacy oni lub one będom. Gabriel Agrest:Adrien schudzi na dół goście przyjechali-krzyczał Ja zeszłem ponuro na dół. Ujżałem dwie starsze kobiety i mężczyzn a za nimi stały dwie dziewczyny.Byłem zaciekawiony kto to? AG:Widze że przyjechaliście z dziećmi a ile one mają lat? Monika( imie mamy Maji):To moja córka Maja ma 14lat. AG:Tak samo jak mój syn Adrien a ta dróga dziewczyna? Sabine:To moja córka Marinette też ma 14lat-powiedziała AG:Adrien możesz zaprowadzić dziewczynki do ich pokoji? A:Tak oczywiście-powiedziała bez wyczucia Zaprowadziłem dziewczyny do ich pokoji.One się rozpakowały.I postanowiliśmy puść do mojego pokoju w coś zagrać. Maja:To co robimy? Marinette:No włanśie Adrien:A bojawiem Maja:To może pogramy w kalambury? Marinette:Może być a ty Adrien? Adrien :Dobra Maja:To ja zaczne co to za zwierze-i zaryczała jak lew Marinette:Co to było Adrien czy ty masz lwa w domu? Adien:Nie niemam. Maja:Tak zgadliście to lew Marinette:To może ja Następnego dnia Maja milk Wstałam pierwsza powlokłam się na dół, zjadłam śniadanie i postanowiła obudzić śpiochów.Weszłam na korytarz i krzyknełam Maja:DOM SIĘ PALI!!! Oni wylecieli z pokojów jak torpedy pokoje były naprzeciwko siebie, więc upadli na siebie Marinette:A gdzie ten pożar? Maja: nie było pożaru poprostu chciałam was obudzić Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania